Guardians of the universe (Svtfoe)
by Collectionist124
Summary: This is a version of star vs the forces of evil combined with guardians of the galaxy. Hope you enjoy! (Disclamer: I don’t own either of these.)
1. Chapter 1: Rhombulus’ past

There Rhombulus was, sitting in a bar on a barbaric planet in the Bionic galaxy. He wasn't sure how he got there because everything that happened those two years ago was starting to fade from his mind. He could remember the majority of it, though.

Life hadn't been kind to him when he was part of the magical high comission. He was always treated like the irresponsible kid that never knew what he was doing, when in fact, he was quite certain that the commission would fall apart very quickly without him. He was right. Just Ten days after he quit, the commission dispanded for good.

Queen Moon begged him to join again for the first five days, but he said no. He said to her that the commission (specifically Hekapoo) had never treated him like he mattered, and now, they would face the consequences. The commission caught villains across the universe, but without Rhombulus their to crystallize them, they always got away. Eventually, Queen Moon just gave up.

Rhombulus didn't exactly become a billionaire the second he quit either. He quickly became a mercenary for hire, never working for someone longer than one job.

He was, in fact, in this bar to relax after his last job. He had to Crystallize an entire hydra for a crime boss. Granted, he had to beat up half the people in that bar before he could even sit down. He was about to pick up his beer and drink it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Rhombulus, we need to talk!"

Rhombulus turned around to see none other than Marco Diaz, legendary outlaw, standing there.


	2. Chapter 2: Marco the star lord

**Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble thinking of someone to be Yondu! I will try to update as much as possible! That said, enjoy the new chapter!**

Marco was there to see Rhombulus for a reason. That won't make sense until I tell you how Marco got there.

Whe Marco was young, his father gave him horrible news. His mother had cancer. For the next 3 months, his mother fought the cancer, until one day in the hospital.

He was visiting his Mom alone. She was in a terrible state. In her last moments, she told Marco to lean in, and she said something that always stuck with Marco.

She said "Marco, no matter who you become, no matter what you do, just know that I will always be proud of you and what you become. I love you Marco..."

Her last words before her heartbeat stopped. Marco had ran out of the hospital, and into the rain. He cried there for about 10 seconds before he saw a light. That day, he was abducted by an human named Sensei.

Sensei trained him in the art of stealing, and how to use his blaster pistols. Eventually, Marco used the escape pod on the ship to escape. Ever since, he had been on the run, and always in need of some extra cash. Sometimes he got it through doing jobs for people, but most of the time, he just stole valuable artifacts, making him an outlaw on many planets

He was now known as "Star-Lord, the legendary outlaw" but, only by himself. Recently, he had stolen some all powerful artifact called "The Butterfly wand"

That turned out to be a big mistake. Now, the entire Mewni nation had put up ridiculous Bounties just to hunt him down, and bring him back to Mewni. If this wand was that important, he would need to Gather a team of mercenaries just to help him keep it safe.

The first mercenary he went to recruit though, was one of the most powerful and easy to piss off. Hekapoo, the assassin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bar fight

After The Magical High Commission disbanded, Hekapoo wasn't Better Of then Rhombulus. She still did her job, making the dimensional scissors and punishing those who would abuse them. However, without the Magical High Commission to restrict how extreme her punishments were, barely anyone was brave or stupid enough to abuse their scissors.

According to Marco's calculations, she was in a bar on the planet, Ablivian, so that was where he was going. He needed to talk to her, and fast.

Meanwhile, Hekapoo was just drinking one of her lava beer floats, (The one she was drinking in the episode "Night Life") when Marco walked in. The bar immediately became quiet as Marco walked in. Everyone kept looking over at his wanted poster (Reward: $1,000,000$ dead) and back at him, over and over again.

When the bar went quiet, Hekapoo wondered if anyone had discovered one of the many bounties that people had put on her over the years. She turned around, ready for a fight, but saw something strange. The Mercenary known as Marco Diaz Had walked into the bar, and he was walking right toward her!

Marco sat down right next to Hekapoo, and looked at the bar keeper. "Give Me a root beer float, earth style. Oh, and don't poison it, that wouldn't end well for you..." Marco said while keeping his blasters in his grip on his belt.

The bar keeper did what Marco asked, terrified he handed the root beer float to Marco. He pulled out a device and scanned the drink. The scanner said there was no form of poison or sleeping potion in it, so he Started to Drink.

After chugging down half of it, and wiping his mouth, He finally spoke to her. "So, to my information, You're Hekapoo, right?"

"Depends, are you here to hire me for a job, or her to kill me? Word to the wise, Don't try the second one." She said, not even looking at him.

Marco played around with the straw he had completely ignored while drinking his root beer and replied "Neither. Listen, I only came to you because I need-" Marco was then interupted by a man that was the size of Rhombulus Coming up to him.

"So, the mercenary worth a million is stupid enough to walk into a bar like this one?" The thug said. Marco didn't even look up when he replied. "And I thought that you'd know why I got that bounty on me..."

The thug then laughed, and said "Don't Care. I just want the money-" the thug was interrupted by Marco jumping up quickly, Going behind the thug, grabbing his arm, pulling it back, putting the thug down on the table, and pointing his blaster at the thug's head.

"It's because I'm not the type of person that you want to mess with." Marco said, calmly. Just then, everyone else in the bar stood up. One of them yelled out "Get Him!" And just like that, they all charged at him.

Marco quickly incapacitated 3 thugs by throwing the one he had in an arm lock at them. He knocked out another 2 by jumping up, kicking one thug into another then landing.

While he was doing this, however, one thug got the drop on him, sand held him to the Ground "Easiest Payday Ever..." the thug said. But just as the thug was about to finish Marco off with a knife, Hekapoo kicked the thug in the jaw. The thug slammed into the wall and fell unconscious.

"Looks like you could use some help." Hekapoo said, smirking. She helped Marco to his feet "I had it covered, but thanks..." He replied.

Just then the 10 thugs that were left surrounded them. "You ready?" Marco said, pulling out his blasters. "You know it!" Hekapoo said as she pulled out her dimensional scissors, and split the blades. (Like when she and the Commission Fought Toffee).

Marco charged. He quickly hit one thug in the nuts (ouch), then throwing hit the thug into 2 more thugs. Marco then blasted two more with his blasters. Hekapootook one thug, slammed the thug's face into the table, then threw him at 3 others. Hekapoo pointed one of her swords at the last thug, who ran away in terror.

Hekapoo put away her swords. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She said, crossing her arms with a smirk. Marco's reply surprised her "I need your help protecting something. It's actually the reason I have that bounty on me."

He pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and showed the contents to Hekapoo. Inside was none other than the Butterfly's family wand (Queen Moon hadn't given it to Star yet, so It was still in her wand's form).

Hekapoo was speechless."H-how.. did you get this?!" She stuttered. "Let me explain..." Marco said as he began to tell the story of how he got the Butterfly wand.

 **[Hey guys! Finally got another chapter out... Few! So, It might take a long time for the next chapter to come out. Sorry! For now, I'm just going to focus on my "Marco's Iron Fist" story for now. As soon as I get the first two chapters out, I'll be right back to working on this series!**

 **Until then, bye!]**


	4. Announcement!

Hey guys! Big announcement! I am moving all my stories to my Wattpad account so if you enjoy them, here's the link to my profile! Can't wait to see you guys their!


End file.
